


Birds in heaven

by Signeanderssoon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Nicole Haught Takes Care of Waverly Earp, Nicole Haught is a Mess, Other, Soulmates Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught Smut, Wayhaught Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signeanderssoon/pseuds/Signeanderssoon
Summary: Waverly Earp have been gone for months now. She disappeared with no reason. No one knows where she is. The whole town is breaking down now when Waverly's light is gone. Nicole Haught is a mess. Nicole and Waverly were suppose to have their romantic dinner on their one year-anniversary but Waverly didn't come. And Nicole is destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 months and 16 days since Waverly disappeared. The whole town is in shock. The day before she disappeared she was this happy sunflower. The other day she was... gone. What happen to her?

 

Nicole have been trying to find her everyday. But she found no signs where she have gone to. She have tried to call her a hundred times but she knew that there was no point of calling her because she knew that she wouldn't answer her after all this time. But what was she suppose to do? Her love of her life is gone. She can't just let it go. Waverly is out there alone. There's no way that she left because she dumped Nicole or something. Nicole knew that because she knew that her Waverly wouldn't do that. Because they loved each other. Waverly loved Nicole and Nicole loved, no,  _love_ Waverly. She love Waverly. More than anything. And she is gonna do whatever it takes to get her back. 

-

-

"Haught! You need to start care about you life" Wynonna said in a serious voice. Nicole have been a mess for months. She have barely eaten, barely sleeping and definitely not taken care about her mental health. All what she's been doing is waking up after a 3h nap then out to her car trying to find Waverly. That's all what matters to her. To find Waverly. 

"I am taking care of my life" Nicole said with a quiet, quiet whisper that Wynonna almost didn't hear. But she did. 

"No you're not. Then get you shit back together again!"

In this moment Nicole couldn't take it anymore. Wynonna have been yelling on Nicole all days long and Wynonna still didn't get it why Nicole does what she is doing.  _"Stupid asshole"_ Nicole mumbled for herself. 

"Excuse me? Wynonna said in a strong voice with so much power. She have been acting like a mum to Nicole recently since she can't do anything with her weak attitude anymore.

"Please, god dammit Wynonna! Waverly is still out there alone and what do you want me to do?! Do you want me to just leave her out there alone like you did with Willa, huh? No I won't beause I love her and will do whatever it takes to get her back! So if you won't help me, well then you can leave my proberty right fucking now because I'm going out to find her!" Nicole almost scremead into Wynonna's face. Wynonna just stood there completely speechless. This was the first time since the disappearance Nicole have been talking with many words and with strenght in her voice. 

"Nicole..." She tried but Nicole just interrupted her. 

"D-don't" She said in a quiet voice with a finger pointed to Wynonna's face. 

"Haught, I miss her too. But... It's been 5 months. Almost a half year. And, we havent heard anything from her and we have no idea where she is. We just have to leave her in peace. That's what she would want" Wynonna said while putting a hand on Nicole's shoulder to show some comfort. 

"So you're saying that she's..." Nicole tried, she took a deep breathe and prepared to say what she was about to spill out next. "Dead?" 

Wynonna gave a small, sad smile while taking Nicole's hand in her own. 

"I don't know Nicole, I don't know"

They sat there with with holding hands in what felt like hours but only in a couple of minutes. They both held each other while crying together. Tears streaming down their cheeks. There was no stop of the crying. It just kept going. 

"I just... I really, really miss her Wynonna" Nicole finally spoke out after a while. 

"I miss her so much, so... So I still can hear her angelic voice before I go to sleep. I still can feel her touch against my body. When I go to sleep I always hug her pink, fluffly pillow she always used when she was tired. And her three blankets she always used when I wasn't at home because she was cold when she couldn't hug me to make herself warm" She let out a short laugh. "I can still feel it all, Wynonna, and I can't do a a damn single thing" 

Wynonna just listened to her and tried to focus on what she had to say about their Waverly. All her memories about Waerly made Wynonna realize even more how much she misses Waverly. They had to do something. 

-

-

_1 and a half month later_

 

"Haught. You're back" Nedley said to Nicole when he saw her coming in to the station. 

"I am" Nicole said shortly and immediately went to her desk and started to fix with her paperwork she have been missing for the past weeks. It was a  _lot._

_"_ I assume you're okay now? After... everything?"

"I am, thank you Sir" She said without looking up at him. She wasn't really okay. Hell she wasn't. Not even close to. But if this is what takes to get all people staying away from her then this is what she have to do. Since everyone is complaining so damn much about how Nicole doesn't do anything with her life. 

Nedley gave her a small smile before heading in to his office. And then Nicole was finally alone. She haven't been here in forever so she looked around everywhere. Seeing what she have been missing and what the news is. If there's any new cases or something. It was nothing. Not even something about Waverly. People really did not care about her. Which made Nicole burst out in crying. She tried to ignore the crying and walked back to her desk. She looked through her drawers in the desk and found a lot about Nicole's relationship with Waverly. Pictures and everything. She found a letter in there and took it out. She started to read it.

-

 

_Nicole, my love._

 

_I thought that you were gonna be in here still but Nedley said that you already popped out for lunch._

_Haven't seen you since last night :( I miss you a lot. Like, a LOT. It was very hard to fall asleep yesterday night without you by my side. But oh well, I guess I have to take it when I have a sexy cop as my girlfriend xD_

 

_However, next week is our one year anniversary! Can you belive it?! Because I can't... I hope you'll keep having a great day If not, I hope that this letter made you a bit better. And I know... I could just sent you a message to your phone but I assumed that this was a bit more romantic._

 

_Come home to the homestead tonight! I'm making you dinner, just for my best baby! <3_

_I love you, your Waverly xx_

_-_

 

When Nicole had read the letter she started to cry again.  _"Oh Waves... Where are you?"_ She mumbled quietly while putting back all the stuff she found. She wanted to keep looking on their memories together but she honestly couldn't take it. It was too much.

 


	2. Move on, please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is trying to move on and goes on a date. Everyhing is being good until the end of the night when she gets a call from Wynonna.

It’s been 3 months since Nicole went to work for the first time after her love’s disappearance. The days went day by day, they were slow, boring and definitely lonely.

Before she went to work on the mornings, she always took a walk around the city. Mostly for finding Waverly. But she never did. She never found her. But she never gave up. She kept looking for her. But after trying to find her over months. Over 9 whole months. It started to get hard.

Her hope about finding Waves disappeared. She finally accepted that this was her life now.

There would not be any more cuddles in bed, or at the station when Nedley wasn’t around. Hell, even Wynonna wasn’t there.

There would not be any more kisses from her favourite lips. No more goodnight kisses, no more soft good morning kisses. It was just Nicole on the mornings and on the nights. Alone. Alone in Nicole and Waverly’s bed. And it was cold.

She even had to eat dinner alone. Sometimes Wynonna came by and tried to spend time with her. At first, Nicole didn’t let her. But after some time with healing, at least a little bit. She accepted Wynonna’s love and comforting hugs. Sometimes they stayed up at long and fairy nights to just talk about Waverly.

But she was still hurting and _suffering._

-

-

One thing that Nicole always was thinking about. That was if she ever would find another love again. She knew that Waverly always would be her _love of her life._ But also, she knew that Waverly would want her to find a new happiness. She wouldn’t want Nicole to sit in her loneliness and feel bad for herself. She would want her to go out. Go out and find friends. Live her life. Even find a _new_ love.

After thinking about that in some months, Nicole actually decided to try. She had talked to some girls on Tinder, yeah, _Tinder._ You heard right. Not her thing at all. She even discussed about that with Waves on a late night. And Nicole got annoyed on her girlfriend because she liked it and Nic didn’t. But of course, Waverly’s pouts always ended up with Nicole attacking her with kisses.

But here she was. Inside her home standing in front of her mirror and trying to fix her shirt for her date. She had talked to many girls on Tinder but there was not any girls that she wanted to meet. But there was one girl. That she actually liked a bit. Not in a romantic way though, of course.

It was Shae.

She was actually a nice and a sweet person. Or well, at least when they were texting each other. Who knows if she is that sweet in reality, or if she is a rude one. But she was about to find out who this interesting Shae is.

-

-

Nicole sat on her couch in her living room, waiting for her date to come to her house. She looked at her ring on her finger. The one she got of Waverly. The ring she got on her birthday. She smiled at the moment when she got it.

-

-

_11 months ago…_

_Waverly woke up to a soft, cute snoring. Normally it would bother her but now it didn’t because it was her lovely girlfriend’s snoring. Just another reason to love her more than anything in the world._

_After looking at her face for a moment, and her mouth slightly open. She decided to wake her up. It was her birthday after all and they had a tight schedule today so they had to start the day._

_She moved a little bit forward to her face and kissed Nicole’s cheek. Then on the other cheek. When she didn’t get any reactions from her sleeping beauty she decided to try harder._

_She tucked Nicole’s hair behind her ears and started to attack her face with small, soft kisses. From her neck, to her temple and then to her forehead. Ended up with some soft kisses on her lips. And that’s when she realized that Nicole had a small smile on her face. Which made Waverly melt of cuteness._

_“Good morning, baby. Happy birthday” Waverly softly whispered to a still half asleep Nicole._

_“Morning” She mumbled in Waverly’s lips and took her by her waist and got her on top of herself. Waverly smiled and captured Nicole’s lips in her own. They laid there in their bed and kissed a lot until Nicole’s hands wandered under Waverly’s shirt and before she got to her favourite destination she stopped her._

_“Hey!”_

_“Ah, ah, ah, ah! Not yet. I have a present for you first” Waverly said and rolled off from Nicole and got up to the drawers to take her present out._

_“It’s my birthday” Nicole muttered._

_“Your birthday but my rules… For now” She smirked._

_“But I wanna make love to you now” Nicole said and tried to sound sad but when she saw the little box her girlfriend gave her she got a huge smile on her face._

_“Happy birthday, love” She said and gave a quick kiss on Nicole’s lips. She opened it like a 5-year old and Waverly couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's excitement. When she had opened it she saw a ring. A beautiful ring. A ring with a light blue stone in it. And the ring was familiar. It was Aunt Gus’s ring._

_“Waves…”_

_“This was Gus’s ring. She gave it to me… before she died. And she wanted me to give it to someone special for me in the future. And now I’m here with you and I have never loved anyone the way that I love you so I want to give it to you. Because you are special to me, and you were special to Gus as well" She paused a bit to look into Nicole's eyes before continuing. Do you know that Gus was the reason that kissed you in Nedley’s office? Our first kiss?”_

_“Really?” She had lost with words. Her eyes had started to water and all she could do was admiring her beautiful girlfriend._

_“Yeah. She told me to do do what I want, and who I want to be with. If it wasn’t for her it would probably take a little more strength for me to come to you” She softly answered and wiped off Nicole’s tears._

_“I think your aunt deserves a big thank you” Nicole whispered and leaned forward and softly kissed Waverly._

-

-

She gave a sad smile at the moment. When she realized she had tears streaming down her cheeks she quickly wiped the tears off because the next second Shae was knocking on the door. She panicked and quickly took some concealer on the red parts of her face so her date wouldn’t going to see that she had been crying. She blended it out with her beauty blender and then went straight to the door and opened it. And there was Shae standing with flowers and a big smile.

“Hi, I’m Nicole!” She said a little too fast.

“Yeah, I know” She smirked.

“Sorry… I’m a little nervous” Nicole said and awkwardly rubbed her neck with her hand.

“Don’t be! Here” She calmly said and handed her the flowers with all kind of colours. Purple, red and pink. They were very beautiful.

“I’ll put this in a vase immediately, come with me” Nicole said and went to the kitchen with Shae behind her.

“It’s a lovely home you got” She smiled and looked around her. Nicole just smiled back and put the flowers in a vase and then opened the oven to see if the lasagna was done. It was so she put on the glove so she wouldn’t burn herself and then took it out.

“I hope lasagna is okay for you”

“Absolutely!” She answered and touched Nicole’s shoulder. She tensed up a bit because it was a while ago she’d been romantically touched. When the had succumbed the table they sat down and started eating. They talked about literally everything.

Shae talked more about herself than what Nicole did because she was still very affected by her previous relationship. And she still hadn’t healed completely. So she did not really want to share too much about her life. But Shae asked personal questions that she had answered and she wanted Nicole to answer them as well. So she kinda had to answer them, though she didn’t want to.

“That’s a lovely ring you got there on your finger, how did you get it? She suddenly asked and Nicole froze. How was she supposed to answer this? She can’t talk about her ex on the first date, can she? Well, she didn't really have choice.

“Uhm… I-it is from my girlfr- I mean ex. It is from my ex” She answered nervously. She looked down and played with her fingers. Did not want to meet Shae’s reaction.

“Oh…” Was all she could say.

“Yeah… Ehm, I-I’m sorry”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” She practically screamed, which made Shae jump a bit. “I’m sorry. No, don’t leave” She said with a little bit softer voice. “So… She was my girlfriend, she disappeared for about 9 months ago. Haven’t come back yet” Nicole said in a very soft and quiet voice. She was actually prepared for Shae to leave and never come back. But she didn’t. She put her hand on Nicole’s and gave her a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry… I can’t even imagine being through that. But, if you want me to help. I’m here to heal you and make you happy” She said and gave her a open-mouth smile.

“Thank you, I really appreciate that” Nicole actually liked the girl a bit. She didn’t get mad about the fact that she still was wearing the ring her ex _(oh god she didn’t like that word)_ gave her. She instead comforted her and said that she’s here to help.

The night was going well. For the first time in 9 months, Nicole didn’t think about Waverly. Instead it was just her and Shae. There was actually smiles and laughs from Nicole's side. And she was happy about it.

The night came to an end and they were about to say goodbye to each other. Nicole followed her to the door and waited for her for leave.

“Thank you for tonight, Shae. It has been lovely” She said and offered a smile.

“I agree. Maybe we could meet soon again?” Shae answered and put her hand on Nicole’s arms.

“I would love that” Shae then moved forward and gave Nicole a soft kiss on her lips. It surprised her, she kinda expected that but it felt so weird. The last time she kissed someone was Waverly. Now she was here with another girl.

“Goodnight” She said and then walked out of the door and left Nicole with furrowed brows but also with a slightly smile.

-

-

The rest of the night, just for Nicole went pretty good. She liked the girl. She was nice and even made her laugh a bit. Which she was thankful for. Never in a million years she expected finding someone she was a little interested about.

Still, Nicole was still deeply in love with Waverly and she would never ever forget about her no matter what happens between her and Shae. Waverly was her first true love and she would do anything to get her back. But this was reality now. The times with Waverly has come to an end and she had to move on.

She had a grin on her face when she went to bad. She even decided to text Shae a goodnight text. She then decided to say goodnight to Waverly. She gave her ring a small kiss and whispered a soft _goodnight._

That’s when Wynonna called.

“Earp?”

“Haught…” She whispered and Nicole could immediately hear the crying in her throat.

“What’s wrong?” She said in a panicked voice.

“We just found Waverly’s body. Sh-she’s _dead_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLESE READ:
> 
> Hi! I am SO sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I have honestly not been motviated at all but let's change that!  
> I have so many ideas for this fic and I'm so excited to share it with y'all! I have already started on the next chapter and can't wait t share it with you so stay tuned! :)
> 
> But about this chapter. This fanfic is very much angst but I want you all to know that there will be a happy ending! Maybe even in the next few chapters. Waves MIGHT come back... So please don't stop reading of the fact that Nicole likes another girl, a bit. Everything will probably work out in the end...
> 
> So be patience, please!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> / @ earpcs / @ d.omkat on IG


	3. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a funeral of Waverly and Nicole finds out that Shae isn't really the person she thought she were...

“We just found Waverly’s body. Sh-she’s dead”

Nicole froze. She dropped the phone on her phone and immediately burst out crying. How could she be dead? Well, yes. That’s what she had expected but she never wanted to hear it.

“Haught? Nicole?”

Nicole calmed down a bit and then took up the phone again to start talking with Wynonna again.

“Uhm, I-I’m sorry”

“Can I come over?”

“Yeah, sure” They hanged on and Nicole went downstairs and took a seat on the couch. She curled up herself and started crying again. How could she be gone? She was supposed to come back. They were supposed to live many years together. Nicole was supposed to wake up from this nightmare and everything would go back to normal.

Her thoughts were spinning around in minutes and without even realizing it, Wynonna stood beside her. She cleared her throat and that’s when see saw her friend standing beside her.

“Wynonna?” She nervously said and looked around her, she was panicking. She had nowhere to go and everything was just wrong.

“Nicole… Please, take deep breaths for me. Okay? Can you do that? Can you do that for Waves?” Nicole nodded and calmed down a bit when she heard Waverly’s name. She breathed a long, deep breathe in and then out. Repeating that some times until she was all good again.

-

-

After 10 minutes. Wynonna had explained everything for Nicole. How and where they had found Waverly. Or well, more specifically where Nedley had found her. By the river in the woods. Nicole had surprisingly listened to all of it. With wide eyes and her mouth slightly opened. Things didn’t make sense for her. This was all just suppose to be a nightmare. A nightmare she would wake up from and then she would have Waverly wrapped in her arms. Like it _used_ to be.

Or, Waverly would suppose to be back. Maybe she would have travelled to another country. Maybe to India, there she always wanted to go. Maybe she was just scared to tell everyone because she didn’t want anyone to stop her from doing what she love. But what about Nicole? If that’s what would happen, Nicole was disappointed in herself. Disappointed in the fact that she hadn’t convinced Waverly enough that she love her more than anything in the world. That Nicole would never judge Waverly. And she would do anything to make her happy. For an example, going to India with her love. But she hadn’t done enough. And Nicole was mad at herself. But, if that would have happen. That was okay. Because she was alive and fine. Even though she didn’t tell or bring Nicole. She was alive and safe.

But the truth is, that didn’t happen. Because she’s fucking _dead._ Nicole had promised her to keep her safe no matter what. The only thing that mattered to her was Waverly. And she couldn’t even do that. She let Waverly die. And it was all her fault. If she- If she just would have been with her all the days, 24/7. None of this would have happen. Waverly would have been here, at home. Where she belonged.

“We’re having the funeral tomorrow” Wynonna suddenly blurted out, making Nicole leave her thoughts.

“No” Was all she could say. She knew it was coming but Nicole needed time to process this.

“Nicole… I know this isn’t easy. It’s not for me either. I'm her sister for heaven’s sake! But, she’s gone. And we need to leave her in peace. So you’re coming. I think our angel wants you there” She said and put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder. She then left. She just left. And Nicole was _alone_.

_Again._

-

-

That night Nicole had fell asleep with crying into Waverly’s pillow. That had almost been a routine now. Wearing Waverly’s sweatshirts, even though they were a little bit small for Nicole. But she didn’t give a shit. When she woke up she saw a message from Wynonna.

**_Wynonna: Church 11am, please come. I love you._ **

She sighed and checked the time. 9am. _Well, I guess It’s time to get ready._

-

-

When she was outside the church she looked around her. Almost the whole town was here to say goodbye. That was no surprise though. Everyone loved Waverly, which caused Nicole to smile a bit.

“Haught” Nedley said behind her. Nicole looked behind her and stared at him with big eyes. She then broke down and fell into his arms. Hugging him tightly. _“It’s okay”_ He whispered a thousands times in her ears. She shifted back and wiped her tears off and looked down.

“Waverly would probably beat you ass if she didn’t know you cried this much” He jokingly said which made Nicole sadly laugh. They went in together and took a seat. And that’s when the priest started talking.

“We’re here today to say goodbye to Waverly Earp…”

-

-

Everyone had left. Everyone except Nicole. She just sat there and looked at the coffin. The coffin with flowers with all the kind of colors. And a photo of Waverly. A picture of Nicole’s beautiful, gorgeous, loving Waverly. She went closer to the coffin and then started talking with her,

“Hi baby…” She softly started. “I-I miss you. Very much. And I hope you’re safe up there. I hope you’re with Gus, and well, I hope you two are okay. But more importantly, I hope you are okay” She started to cry. Hard. Her voice was so broken. “Seriously Waves... How could did this happen? You are supposed to be here. Do you hear me? You are supposed to be here, with me!” She said a little bit louder. Immediately regretting it.

“Shit, I-I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to yell. This is not your fault. I promise. I just… I don’t know how to do this without you, my love. How on earth am I gonna survive this hell? Life isn’t good without you” She paused for a moment and let the crying out. She looked down on her hand and took the ring from her finger. She put it on the coffin, beside the picture of Waverly.

“I want you to have this, You-you are special to me. And I love you. So, so much. I promise I will visit you everyday with new flowers and songs to sing for you. Even though I hate my voice… But apparently, you like it. So I’m coming tomorrow to sing for you? That sounds good, baby? Okay, great…” She whispered the last part very quietly.

“Goodbye Waves, I will forever love you. I promise that with my whole damn heart that I will love you _forever_ ”

-

-

Wynonna herself hadn’t been so much better than Nicole. She had started drinking and smoking again. And that’s something she had promised Waverly to not do again. She had also started screwing around with random guys again. Because that’s what she did when she felt alone and sad. But what was her choice? Her baby sister is dead. The one she had raised after mama and daddy left. She had nothing left to fight for.

-

-

Nicole had spent the entire day in front of her TV and watched a lot of rom coms. Something she really enjoyed. Curling up herself in the coach and just focus on herself. Suddenly she got a phone call from Shae.

“Hello?”

“Hi Nicole” She said a little bit too excited for Nicole’s taste…

“Uhm, hey”

“So I hope you don’t mind me asking this but can I come over?” Nicole froze for a small moment. They had not talked since they left each other for a couple of days ago, after their first date.

“Ehm, yeah sure” She said nervously.

“Great! Be right there!” Nicole thought she sounded very excited. She didn’t know why but oh well. After almost 10 minutes she heard a soft knocking coming from the door. She got up from the coach and went to the door, surprisingly not nervous at all.

“Hi!” Shae stood there with a big bouquet with flowers and chocolate. And with a big smile that made Nicole even smile a little.

“Wow, what is this?”

“So I heard about the funeral and I am so sorry… So I’m here to make you feel better” Shae said and just walked through the door. Nicole just stood there a bit speechless, didn’t know what to do. She appreciated the kindness but Shae was acting weird and she did not like the fact that she just assumed she was welcome. ...but she just realized that she said that it was okay for her to come. So nevermind.

They both took a seat on the couch and Shae started trying to make Nicole feel better. She noticed how Shae was trying to touch Nicole in every possible way. Which wasn't what she really wanted after just saying goodbye to Waverly. But she didn’t do anything to stop it. She just let her touch her and caress her cheek. And gave awkward smiles in return.

“I really wanna kiss you” Shae suddenly said. Nicole almost choked on her own breathe. She did not expect that coming so suddenly.

“Uhm… I dont kno-” She started but got cut off with a pair of lips attacking her own. Shae pushed her down so she was laying on her back and Shae was then straddling her legs so she could lay on top of her. She kept kissing her, hard. And Nicole had no idea what to do. She was pretty shocked. She didn’t kiss back but she let Shae kissing her. She deepen the kiss and tried to get her tongue into Nicole’s mouth but this time she wouldn’t let her. This was too much. And to be honest, she didn’t let anyone’s tongue except Waverly’s to be inside her own. So she kept her mouth closed and Shae accepted that. But instead she started kissing Nicole’s neck and that’s when Nicole realized what was happening. She pushed her off, making Shae very confused,

“Whoa, whoa, whoah. Hold on” She breathed out and looked at Shae’s confused face before continuing.

“We can’t” She strongly said.

“Why not?” Shae answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. Did she not get it? She just lost her girlfriend, it wasn’t fair to Waverly or Shae to do this after such a short time. Not that Shae seemed to care though.

“I… I haven’t done this since Wa-Waverly and I’m not sure I wanna do it with someone else so soon…” She whispered but she wasn’t embarrassed at all. She wanted her to know how she felt.

“That was almost 1 year ago. Let it go already” She rudely said and rolled her eyes. And Nicole was very confused. She used to be so sweet but now this? Nicole actually thought that they could have a change if they took it a bit slower. But it seemed like all Shae wanted to do was to get into her pants. It was never about getting to know Nicole.

“You know what? I think you should leave” She stood up and went to the door, waiting for Shae to get up as well to leave.

“What the fuck, why? We were having a nice time!” Shae angrily said.

“Yeah, until you tried to fuck me and just assumed that I’m over Waverly!”

“Nicole... I just wanted to have a little fun, and turn your brain off for a while. But I guess you just are one of those boring people because they got a broken heart” She sighed and walked to the door to face Nicole.

“What do you mean?” She calmly asked with tears in her eyes but the truth was that she knew exactly what Shae meant. She just couldn't believe how the sweet, nice Shae could switch to a rude woman who are not here to support her at all.

“That sweet little Waverly. Get over her. She’s not coming back and you don’t get it. It’s almost a little funny”

“Get fucking out! You don’t get to talk about her like that!” She screamed and pushed her out of her house. She locked the door and ran back to her couch. She was too angry to care about anything at this moment. And also, at this moment she realized that she never will be dating some shitheads anymore. Or not anyone at all. Because no matter if Waverly is here or not.

She is still the _love of her life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! I'm kind of proud of how this turned out to be honest! 
> 
> Next chapter is coming pretty soon and we'll find out a little bit more how Wynonna feels about all of this. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, would mean a lot! :)<3
> 
> / @ earpcs / @ d.omkat (IG)


	4. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole tries to have some fun so they team up with Doc and they are doing some cooperation which can end up... Bad...  
> Later that night, Nicole gets an unexpected visit.

“Nedley, if you don’t drink this fucking coffee I swear to god, I will-”

“Earp!” Dolls screamed at her from the door. Wynonna gave him an angry look and turned her attention back to Nedley.

“If you don’t drink this coffee that Rosita gave to me but I’m now kind to give it to you, I will make your life to hell. No joking’’ Wynonna whispered in a more sarcastic and calmer tone. And the police officer just stared at her with wide eyes. Not really sure what to do or say. He knew that she had been pretty destroyed since the funeral so mostly of the population in Purgatory understood and let her take her anger out on people. Because they all knew that she really didn’t mean it.

She was just confused and afraid. Afraid about what’s coming next. She couldn’t even think about Waverly because that made her always break something. She couldn't imagine what pain Waverly have been through. They said that the body they found looked new. Like she recently died. Which means that she was out there alone for months. With no love or contact with people. Wynonna didn’t even want to know what could have happen. Because that would make the situation so much worse.

Instead she just sat on her couch and drank whiskey until she couldn’t drink no more. Or screwing around with 10 different guys in one night. Or just crying into her pillow and fall asleep and hoping the best that next day will be a better day. But they always got worse and worse. It didn’t get better.

“Wynonna, can you come with me?” Dolls said serious through the room and she walked towards him but turned around to give Nedley a last death look.

“What is wrong with you?” He got it. He really did. He understood why Wynonna had acted like this, he’s not stupid. But he wanted Wynonna to hear it. Because she have no idea what is going on with herself.

“What do you mean what is wrong with you?” She said in a playful tone before continuing “What is wrong is that Nedley won’t drink the fucking coffee that the stupid bartender Rosita gave me! She just assumed that I wanted her stupid coffee but here’s the news dumbheads, I don’t want some disgusting coffee! But apparently is that so hard to believe. I just don’t get it why?! And of some reason is everyone calling me stupid?! Like what the fuck?!” She kept rambling angry before Dolls interrupted her.

“Wynonna… I know” He calmly said.

“What do you mean, I know? You don’t know anything” So stop trying to act like you know everything about me because you don’t!” Wynonna screamed and slammed the door in his face.

-

-

When Wynonna came home she was completely lost. She wasn’t sure what just had happen. It was probably the alcohol that affected her.

After sitting on the couch for a while and doing absolutely nothing. She decided to call Nicole. She hadn’t spoken to Nicole for a while. Well, since the funeral. 2 weeks ago. She felt like she wanted to have someone to talk to and Nicole was honestly the only person she still liked. Because she was Waverly’s lover and Wynonna’s friend. Best friend.

Some signals went through the phone before Nicole finally answered.

“Wynonna?” She said surprised.

“Hey… How are you?”

“Well, I’m still alive. So okay I guess” She sighed from the other side.

“Do you wanna come over?”

“Are you sure? You haven’t wanted to talk to me for a while. Also… I haven’t been on the homestead since… you know” She quietly said.

“Yeah, I know. But, maybe we could go through some old times together”

“I think I’d like that” Nicole smiled and they said goodbye and Nicole went straight to her jeep to drive home to the homestead.

-

-

 

A soft knock came from the door and Wynonna came to open the door and there stood a smiling Nicole. She jumped on her for a hug. They were practically sisters-in-law because they had been like sisters and Nicole had talked to Wynonna about that she wanted to marry her Waverly. But she never got the chance to do that.

They greeted each for the first time in months and then they both took a seat in the couch. Nicole could smell Waverly’s smell around the whole house and that made her almost scared. So much was missing and she didn’t know how to handle the situation so instead of doing something she instead stayed quiet.

They talked for hours about everything. About how they both were doing, how they were dealing with everything. Things had started to get easier for Nicole, finally. She was still broken and mad about everything. But she could now deal with it and handle not crying every night. And she went to Waverly’s grave almost everyday, which made her feel less alone. She felt like she was with Waverly.

But like we’ve seen, Wynonna isn’t good at all.

They were now looking at old photos. They wanted to go back to the easier times. When things were good. And then a photo of Waverly and Nicole came up. They had been on prom and Waverly was wearing a blue, tight dress and Nicole wore a purple dress. Nicole had her arm wrapped around Wave’s waist and they both looked so incredibly happy.

“I remember this” Nicole sadly said with a sad smile.

“Me too, had never seen my baby sis happier”

“I hope that I made her feel loved” Nicole sighed and wiped off her tears.

“Hey!” She lightly smacked Nicole’s arm. “You did make her feel loved. It's almost a little bit gross” She joked.

Nicole really liked these moment between her and Wynonna. There haven’t been a lot of them because neither of them let each other in, but, when they happen. It meant a lot to both of them. Especially when they even could joke a bit about it.

“You’re talking about the moaning?” She laughed a bit.

“Yeah… But also…” She softly whispered. “You really made her feel special. I haven’t told you this before. But do you wanna know something disgusting, annoying cute?”

Nicole nodded and let Wynonna speak again.

“I think it was the day after you and Waves kissed for the first time” Nicole opened her mouth and before she could say what she wanted to say, Wynonna interrupted her. “Girl, everyone already knows about your first kiss. What did Jeremy called it now again? A beautiful fairy porno? No wait! That was your first meeting. Euw. Anyways, she came to me the day after and litearly talked about you the whoooole night. She couldn’t shut her mouth closed. She really loved you”

Nicole smiled but started to feel her tears coming back again. Never in a million years did she think that she would find another true love after her previous relationship with Chrissy. Everything went wrong. Nicole actually loved that girl. She could see a bright, clear future with her and everything was perfect. But after some weeks, she found out that she had been cheating on her. She caught her ex-girlfriend and a man making out in their fucking home. On their couch.

Nicole then left and didn’t speak to Chrissy something more. They splitted up since they just had moved in together. And after they broke up, Chrissy got together with the man she had been with while being with Nicole. And after that, Nicole NEVER thought that she would love again.

But then, after 2 years. She found Waverly Earp and everything was perfect again. Or, the time with Chrissy wasn’t even perfect. But now it was. The time she spent with Waverly was the best years she ever have experienced through her 28 years as a living human.

“You okay?” Nicole got asked when Wynonna noticed the tears in the redhead’s eyes.

“I’m good”

“You know, you don’t have to lie to me” Wynonna said and lightly shoved Nicole’s shoulder with her own.

Nicole gave a long sigh in response and rubbed her temple and looked down at the ground. She took some deep breaths and then looked at Wynonna again.

“I don’t know, Earp. Everything just happen so fast. She didn’t even come to our one year anniversary. And now I don’t really know what to do anymore. We just had the funeral for her, she’s really gone. And I haven’t accepted that yet”

Wynonna just looked at her and nodded, without saying anything. What could she do to make this better?

“I don’t really know what to say. But, you’re not alone in this. We’re in it together and things will get easier in the end” That’s all she could say.

They both stayed quiet for a moment. There were tears streaming down and sniff sounds.  
But then Wynonna felt that they came nowhere with this attitude. Waverly was gone. They had to live with this now. So they couldn’t cry all days. They had to distract themselves and start living again. So she broke the silence.

“Nope” She clapped her hands. “We are not gonna be more sad today. I just remembered that Doc wanted help to paint his house. Why don’t you come with me and we can help each other?” Wynonna happily said, trying to light up the mood.

“I don’t know, Wynonna…”

“Please. I’m begging you. We can at least try to have some fun”

“You and I, painting a house? You think that is fun? I would more say that is a nightmare” Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Hey! You’re saying that I can’t put some color on a wall?” She said and tried to sound offended.

“I’m saying that you, Doc and I wouldn’t team up so well”

“Bullshit. Come on now!” Wynonna said and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole didn’t know what she thought about this. Nicole and Wynonna had never really been a good team. It would always end up in chaos. And then would Waverly be annoyed on the fact that they were acting like children.

But Wynonna was right this time. No matter how destroyed and sad they were. They needed to get better and at least TRY, to have some fun. But to be completely honest, Nicole was a bit worried about how this day would end up like.

-

-

“Doc?! Are we seriously gonna paint the whole house?! You said that there only was one wall!” Wynonna annoyingly said when they arrived at Doc’s place. He had made it very clear that there only was one wall. But of course, he wanted to skrew with them a little bit. Typical Doc Holliday…

“Well, excuse me ma’am but like you see. We have some more walls to paint. I guess I forgot about them” Doc said and grinned like an idiot. He really enjoyed to mess around with Wynonna. Their love was a little bit complicated. Sometimes they were in love, and the other minute they could beat up each other. But they had a bond that no one understood. But they did love each other.

“Oh, good lord” Nicole sighed and was a bit annoyed.

“So! Let’s just get started then!” She said and then went to the white paint can. She was going to do the lists, closest to the floor. She took the softest brush and took some color on it and started with her work. And of course, Wynonna would come and complain. Like always.

“Hey, dude! I want to do the lists!”

“Are you too blind to see that I am doing this right now, which means that I am doing it and not you. Or did you just came here to annoy me?” Nicole stood up and took some paint on her finger and swiped in on Wynonna’s chin. Which left Wynonna with a “O” shape with her mouth and wide eyes.

“That is not fucking fair” Wynonna said and took even more paint and swiped it all over Nicole’s arm.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry. But you, take the walls. I’m doing the lists” Nicole said and went down again to keep going. But Wynonna wasn’t done yet.

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“Oh my god! You are fucking unbelievable! Take your stupid brush!” Nicole yelled, but not in an angry way and then threw the brush on Wynonna’s face. But surprisingly, she didn’t seem to care that she got the color all over her face.

“Thank you, Haught! I love you too! She happily said and started laughing at how much she annoyed Nicole.

Even Nicole got a small smile this time.

-

-  
“Yes! All done and clear!” Doc said when Nicole and Wynonna had collapsed on the couch together

“Finally!” Wynonna and Nicole said at the same time.

“Remind me next time that I am NEVER gonna work with Wynonna again!” Nicole bursted out and gave a small smile.

“Hey! We were amazing!”

“You let me and Doc do ALL the walls except one half wall because you did that part”

“I’m a beginner, okay” Wynonna tried to convince Nicole that she was right.

“But you’re the one who dragged me in to this! You just wanted me to do all the work” Nicole muttered and crossed her arms on her chest.

“Okay, enough. I thought at least that we had fun” Doc interrupted them before a Nicole VS Wynonna fight would come up.

“Easy for you to say! You're not the one who got color all over your face! Also, where is all this happy energy coming from, Doc? You’re always the grumpy one” Wynonna kept going.

“You’re the one who started!” Nicole said.

“Grumpy? I’m not grumpy!” Now Doc joined the discussion. They all yelled at each other about who was right. It wasn’t an aggressive, angry discussion. They did this all the time and it was almost a little funny for all of them. But they were a little annoyed on each other.

They kept arguing with each other but then the front door got open. No one noticed though. It was Jeremy. He walked in with small steps and wide eyes as he looked at the trio arguing, about literally nothing.

“Hellooooo” Jeremy tried. No answer and no one noticed him.

“Hey!” He tried again a little harder and got some attention of Doc.

“Oh my god Jeremy! You scared the shit out of me. Try to be a little more gentle!” He complained. Jeremy just rolled his eyes in response.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Wynona suddenly said.

“Well, Wynonna. Dolls told me to get you to the station because you are late for work”

“How did you know that I was here? Huh? Are you now spying on me, why would yo-” She stopped and then turned her attention back to Doc. “It was you! Did you tell him that I’m here??”

“Technically, I told a lot of people that you were going to help painting my house” He smirked.

“Oh you! God dammit, I don’t have time to kill you because Dolls will kill me if I won’t come to work and then I won’t be able to kill you… But oh my god, don’t embarrass me! I’m a badass, not a fucking painter! Bye losers!” Wynonna said and then slammed the door with Jeremy with her.

Which left Doc and Nicole laughing.

-

-

After Wynonna had left, Nicole helped Doc with cleaning up. It was very messy cause of all the throwing Wynonna and Nicole did. They said their goodbyes after a while and Nicole headed home.

This day had been very relaxing and actually fun for Nicole. Which wasn’t what she really had expected. It was pretty late on the night and she went home to just take a shower before she was going to do a last visit.

When she got into the shower it was a bit hard to take off the dry color on her arms and face. But after a while it got off.

She put on some cozy clothes and then made her way to the cemetery. On the way she stopped by at the shop and bought some flowers and two candles, saying “I miss you” and “Here’s an angel resting” She bought it and then prepared for the next.

-

-

“Hi Waves” She softly said as she sat on the blanket she brought. She had lighted the candles and then switched the old flowers to new flowers. Waverly sage was their favourite flower. They always gave each other that kind of flower, for a while ago.

“Ehm so… Today I did painting with your sister, and with Doc. Can you imagine how that went? Chaos…” Nicole let out a breathy laugh.

“But… Actually, it was pretty funny. It was very fun. Haven’t had this fun in a… while. However, enough with me”

“How are you? Are you doing alright? I think you are. I hope you are living your best life up there. I don’t want you to worry but I honestly can’t wait to join you up there” Tears started to well up in her eyes.

“I promise, I won’t do something stupid to myself. Because if so, you would probably have punched me and then sent me straight down here again” She laughed a little bit again.

“But… Things have just been very hard. But it’s also easier. A lot easier. I’ve finally learnt how to deal with this. But it doesn’t make me any less sad”

She then stopped talking and just sat there and listened on the strong wind. She curled up herself and her gaze got stuck on the picture of Waverly.

After sitting there for a while and just enjoyed being there alone with Waverly. She then suddenly heard a small, soft, and a very familiar voice. And the tone of the voice was scary. Like the person was afraid.

“Nicole?”

Nicole got a bit afraid but then slowly turned around and there she saw a girl. A small woman with brown, long hair. She couldn't believe her eyes.

“Waverly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooosh?! Didn't see that coming...
> 
> Y'all are probably a little confused now but I promise that things will make more sense in the next chapter! :')
> 
> / @ earpcs / @ d.omkat on IG


	5. Waverly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter!

“Waverly?”

Nicole was speechless. She wasn’t even sure if it was Waverly. This was probably just a vision. 

She just looked at her with wide, confused eyes. She didn’t even move. Waverly on the other hand was very, VERY happy to see her. But she didn’t understand why Nicole was on a grave for… Waverly herself?

Waverly walked slowly against Nicole because obviously, something had happened to Nicole. And she didn’t want to freak her out. No matter how scared Waverly was, and how much she wanted to throw herself over her. She was patient and tried to stay calm.

“Ni-Nic… It’s me” She slowly said and walked slower to her to sit beside her.

“Yo-you’re dead. This isn’t real” Nicole said and stammed between her words. 

“I’m here Nicole. I promise, it’s me. Waverly” She said and carefully put her hand on Nicole’s shoulder. 

Nicole looked at her and scanned her eyes over her whole face. She noticed her green, sparkling eyes. No matter how dark it was, they were still very beautiful. Her wavy, brown and long hair looked just as beautiful like last year. Except… It was very tangled and dirty and she wondered what could have happen. She had tears in her eyes. She then put her hand on Waverly’s cheek and caressed her cheek with her thumb. And that’s when she realized that Waverly was really here. 

“Oh my god” She breathed out and put her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her against herself. Waverly did the same on her shoulders and hugged her back, tightly. 

They sat there for minutes while they just hugged each other. Nicole didn’t understand a single thing but all that mattered in this moment was that Waverly was in her arms. They could talk about what happen later.

 

-

 

-

 

After awhile they went home to Nicole’s apartment. They hadn’t said a single word to each other. They had been hugging and then agreeing that they wouldn’t tell Wynonna or anyone else just yet. So they went to Nicole’s apartment instead.

In the ride, Nicole held Waverly’s hand all the time. Nicole was still so confused and almost scared. She was scared that this was just an imagination and that she would suddenly disappear and she would be gone again. So Nicole was the one that reached her hand for Waverly’s. Because she wanted to be close to her. 

When Waverly walked into her apartment. She got tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe that she was here after everything she’s been through. She knew that she had to explain everything because people will obviously have thoughts about everything and why Waverly was gone. She started with Nicole.

Nicole sat on the couch with a blanket over her. Not sure what to do or say. She still couldn’t believe that Waverly was here and why she was here. But she could see the fear and the worrying in her eyes so she decided to not ask her something until she comes to Nicole first. 

“Nicole” Waverly quietly said and walked towards Nicole and sat beside her. 

Nicole looked at her and she knew what was coming. She didn’t know how but she just had a strong feeling that she was about to hear the truth; about what Waverly had been through.   
She laid all her attention on Waverly and let her speak. 

“I wanna explain” 

“You don’t have to Waves, not now” Nicole answered concerned. 

“I want to” She said and took Nicole’s hand in her own. Ready to talk. 

She took a deep breath and looked into Nicole’s eyes. It’s almost been an entire year but she could still feel the calmness in her big, beautiful, hazel eyes. 

“I… I was kidnapped. I think”

“You think?” She softly asked. 

“I was kidnapped. Of… Champ and Tucker” Tears started to well up in Waverly’s eyes when she thought back to the cold memories. 

Nicole froze. She had her eyes wide open and she looked very shocked. She couldn’t believe that her Waverly had been so badly treated by two mad men. But she was SO disappointed in herself. She knew that she shouldn’t have stopped looking for her. She stopped looking for her after the funeral. The… fake… funeral. She looked down and she didn’t even realize but she cried. Hard. 

“Hey… What’s wrong?” Waverly asked and put her hand in Nicole’s hair.

“I tried to find you but I didn’t… I just stopped looking for you. How stupid isn’t that? I was the worst girlfriend ever” She was struggling with saying the words. She cried very hard and she was so mad on herself. One thing that Waverly was taken away with was that she used the word was. I was the worst girlfriend ever. Weren’t they girlfriends anymore? Of course not Waverly… It’s been one year. She have probably moved on. 

“Nic… It’s not your fault. I promise. And you were not a bad girlfriend. At least you tried, and I’m thankful for that” She was still a bit confused if they still were girlfriends or not. She wanted to kiss Nicole, god yes, she wanted to kiss her. But she didn’t know if she was allowed or not. Nicole noticed the pout on Waverly’s face and got concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” She softly asked.

“It’s silly…”

“That’s what I love about you. But come on, nothing you say can be too silly” Waverly gave out a breathy laugh at Nicole’s joke. 

“Have you moved on?” Nicole studied Waverly’s face and then she knew exactly what she meant. She was asking if Nicole had got over her and find someone else. 

“Waves… I couldn't move on. Not without you” 

“Really?”

“Really. I still can't believe you’re here. We literally had a funeral for you…” She sadly said and caressed her cheek with her thumb. 

“W-what? How?

“They found your body… How is that possible?”

“I…” Waverly got really worried and overwhelmed now. There was something she hadn't told anyone. Only she and another person knew about this. And she wasn’t planning on telling anyone either. But now she had to. But not today. Only when people are really asking about it.

“Waves... “

“Can we please talk about something else?”

Nicole noticed that something was wrong but she decided to not say something about it. She knew that pushing her wouldn’t help her and she also knew that she would come to her when she was ready and wanted to. 

“Okay” She simply responded with a small smile. 

Waverly leaned against her and put her head on Nicole’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Nicole gently wrapped her arm around Waverly’s waist and held her tightly against her. 

Minutes passed by and they hadn’t moved yet. They both closed their eyes and just enjoyed each other’s company. After such a long time. But Waverly still wanted to kiss her. Really badly. But she was still very afraid if Nicole still liked her in that way. And she was dying to find out.

“Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we still girlfriends?”

Nicole looked at her and wasn’t sure what to say. Should she tell her about Shae? That she had tried? Tried to find someone else? No. Absolutely not. She would have to tell her sometime, but not today. Not in this perfect, peaceful moment. They could talk about that later. 

“I mean, do you want to?”

“Of course I want to be your girlfriend. And I want you to be mine. It’s just… Do you still love me?”

“Waves… I could never stop loving you. And of course I want us to be girlfriends”

“So that means that I can kiss you again?” Nicole smiled widely and nodded. They leaned in to each other and captured each other’s lips in a soft kiss. 

A kiss with so many emotions and feelings. They hadn’t feel each other’s lips in a whole year. And that hurt. Because kissing each other was definitely their favourite thing to do as a couple. Waverly pushed Nicole down on the couch and she was following her and Waverly was straddling her legs so she could lay between them. Nicole lowered her hands down to Waverly’s hips. They didn’t stop kissing though.

Their lips were like two puzzle bits, fit perfectly to each other. And that’s why they couldn’t keep their lips away from each other. Because it was hard. Waverly kissed Nicole hard and then she lifted up Nicole’s legs so they were wrapped around Waverly's waist. When Nicole realized what was happening she gently stopped Waverly’s movements. 

“Woah, woah… Waverly” She breathed out and pushed her back a little with a hand on her chest. “What are you doing?”

“I… God, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that and not so soon” She seemed to freak out so Nicole put her lips back on Waverly’s to hush her. 

“I want to. I’ve missed you. But, we literally met for some hours again for the first time after a year. There’s no rush here” She said with a sweet smile.

“I know, but… The time in Champ’s and Tucker’s abasement was… horrible. All I could think about was coming back to your arms again. And now I’m here with you again and I don’t wanna do anything else than be with you. So please… Touch me” 

Nicole nodded and gave her a big smile. This was going to be one important, memorable and a beautiful night. This was going to be a night she never thought would happen again. 

She in some way switched their positions so Nicole was on top of Waverly. She crashed her lips on Waverly’s and kissed her deeply. And Waverly kissed her back. 

When Nicole started kissing down on Waverly’s neck she felt how Waverly tensed up. She stopped what she was doing and looked at her with concerned eyes. Oh wow, when she looked into her eyes and scanned her face. She realized that she finally had got her Waverly back.

“Are you okay?” She softly asked. 

“Yeah, perfect” Waverly answered and put her hands around Nicole’s neck to gently push her down so she could meet her lips again. As soon as she met her lips, Nicole gently pushed her away. 

“You’re lying to me” No matter how long the time has been since they were together. She could still read Waverly’s face. For Nicole, she was like an open book. 

“No, no I’m not” She softly answered, but a little bit nervous.

“Waves…” She breathed out. Nicole couldn’t imagine what she had been through. And what they did to her. 

“They raped me. Multiple times” She blurted out and looked down on the floor with wide eyes. There was no emotions in her face. 

Nicole though, was shocked. She had no words. She just looked at Waverly with wide, sad eyes. And her mouth slightly open. She could feel how her tears started to water and she had to held it in. No matter how broken she was, she had to stay strong for Waverly. 

But how was she supposed to stay strong? In all this time, she was stuck with two idiots who had forced inside her. Which is so not okay. And Nicole had tried to find her but then she gave up. She fucking gave up. And it was all her fault. Or, that’s at least how she felt. 

“Baby…” She breathed out and looked at Waverly with furrowed, sad eyes. She reached out her hand to touch Waverly’s hand. She was very careful because she didn’t know if she wanted to be touched or not. But when Waverly looked up on Nicole she bursted out in crying and hugged Nicole’s middle tightly. Nicole immediately hugged her back and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Nicole softly whispered.

“No” She simply answered and leaned in even more into Nicole’s shoulder if that even was possible.

“Okay” She kissed the top of Waverly’s head. She couldn’t imagine what she’s been through and if she didn’t want to talk about it. She understood her up to 100%. And she knew that she would come to her when she was ready to talk about it. But until then, they could just sit here cuddled up the entire time. That was perfectly fine to her. After a while with just closed eyes they both drifted off to sleep. Until they got an unexpected visit. Wynonna.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“Nicole?!”

“Haught!”

“Open the door, I know you’re in there!”

Both Nicole and Waverly was deeply asleep so they didn’t hear her. But after litearly, over 20 loud knocks they finally woke up. Or at least Nicole. Waverly hadn’t slept comfortable and definitely not with someone she loved. So this was the best sleep she had for a very long time. But it didn’t last long when Nicole had to wake her up. Because her sister was outside the door. And she had no idea that Waverly was back.

She woke up with wide eyes when she heard Wynonna knocking on the door. 

“Nicole, seriously!”

“Shit” Nicole said panicked. She looked beside her and saw Waverly peacefully sleeping with her mouth slightly opened. She couldn’t help but smile at the adorableness. 

“Waves” She said and carefully shook her shoulder. 

“Mmhm?” She was still half asleep and she leaned in even closer into Nicole if that even was possible. 

“Hey, you need to wake up. Wynonna is outside the door” 

“What?” She clearly woke up from that comment and she immediately got filled of worrying.

Wynonna had stopped knocking and shouting on her name but she was still outside, trying to patiently wait on her. She knew that she had a rough time and accepted that. Though, she was pretty mad on her for not taking of her life. Little did she know though that her baby sister was back…

“Wynonna is here. What do you wanna do?” She calmly said and rubbed her back because she didn’t want to cause her any more anxiety. 

“Let her in” Waverly answered with no hesitation. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah” She gave Nicole a warm smile and squeezed her hand. 

 

“Finally! What are you doing in there, Haught? Screwing around with another girl?” Wynonna was really upset. But Nicole got extremely red in her face when she mentioned that she was sleeping with other girls. She hadn’t said anything to Waverly about that. And Waverly sat on the couch, just behind her. There was no doubt that she didn’t hear that part. 

“Earp…” She said quietly. 

“Don’t Earp me. What the hell are you doing? Why are you looking on me like you’ve seen a ghost?” 

“I want you to come in. And don’t freak out. It’s okay” She reached out for her hand and Wynonna gave her a confused gaze but then took her hand in her own and walked in with her. And that’s when she saw Waverly Earp on the couch. With her pink blanket. She just sat there and gave her a small, small smile. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like the time stopped. She didn’t move. She just looked on her baby sis sitting 4 metres away from her. 

They both looked on each other what felt like ages. And Nicole stood behind Wynonna and she could only look on her Waverly. She looked so beautiful.

“Waverly?” Wynonna finally said. She rushed to her side and immediately hugged her. Waverly hugged her back and buried her face into her neck. They stayed like that for minutes and Waverly then opened her eyes and saw Nicole standing in front of them and looked into her eyes with a warm smile and soft, brown and big eyes. Waverly reached out one of her hands that she had around Wynonna to reach it after Nicole. Nicole squatted so she was right in front of her in her level. All of the three of them was connected, right now in this moment. 

 

“I was kidnapped. Of Champ and Tucker” They had talked about and Wynonna was still very shocked. But now they had come to the part when Waverly had to tell her what really happen.

Wynonna’s jaw tighten. “I swear to god, I will kill them” 

“No, don’t kill them. It’s gonna make things so much worse” 

“Are you serious, Wave? They deserve to die, those motherfuckers” She was clearly very upset. 

“Wynonna, no” Waverly said. She was sad about the whole thing, of course. But they were no killers, at least not anymore. 

“Then at least let me teach them a lesson! Let me kick them out of the country or something!” Waverly looked on both Wynonna and Nicole with sad eyes. She didn’t really know what to say or do. 

“Baby, she’s right. Maybe killing them isn’t a solution but kicking them out would at least help. I can’t stand it with them being here around” Nicole softly said and grabbed Waverly’s soft hand. 

“Okay, sure. But no violence please” She basically begged. 

“No promises, babygirl. They at least deserve it” Wynonna said. Nicole rolled her eyes. The truth was, she honestly didn’t want anything more than kill them so she can be with Waverly again. And also, so Waverly can live in peace again with no worries that they will come back.

“Wave, do you know where they are? Where did they keep you?” Nicole softly asked. 

“Ehm… I escaped for the basement. They were going somewhere and while they was gone, I ran away. And now I’m here. I have no idea what they are doing or thinking right now. I’m scared” She almost whispered the last part. And she almost started crying. She had forgot about the fact that she ran away. Everything was so peaceful and calm when she was sleeping with Nicole for one hour ago so she completely forgot that Tucker and Champ is still here. 

Nicole went to her side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and held her tightly while wiping off her tears. She gave her a warm, big kiss on her temple to keep her calm. Which seemed to help because her breathing calmed down and she wasn’t breathing so heavily anymore. 

”Wow, ehm. Okay… It's okay, you’re okay” Wynonna breathed out. 

It was quiet for a moment while Waverly was softly crying. Neither Wynonna or Nicole had any words that could make her feel better so instead of talking, all they could do is to be there for her. Nicole rubbing her back and Wynonna just looking on them with soft eyes. 

There was still many questions that needed to be answered. They had litearly found Waverly’s body and they had a funeral for her. But now she’s here, And not… dead? It made no sense. And why did Champ and Tucker do this to her? Yes, Champ was very bossy and cruel and Tucker had a weird obsession with her but could they really go this far? Waverly had done nothing wrong so why? She didn’t deserve this. Not at all. 

“It’s in Tucker’s house” Waverly finally broke the silence.

“I’m going” Wynonna clearly said and went straight to the door to go to them. But she didn’t come long before Nicole broke her movements. 

“No you’re not! You can’t go alone, are you crazy?” 

“Yes I can. You stay here with Waverly. I ask Dolls or someone to go with me”

“But then you have to tell them that I’m alive” Waverly quietly said. 

“I’ll explain to them. I promise” Wynonna softly said and went to her to give her a kiss on her sister’s forehead. She gave Nicole a squeeze on her shoulder and gave her a knowing look that meant “take care of her” and Nicole nodded. Then Wynonna was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first chapter! I hope that you will like this story! There will be a lot of angst and fluff. So get ready on it...
> 
> :)<3


End file.
